


Reflection

by SatansBloodDweller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Anyway this is actually an assignment for my English class, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for trigger happy havoc, basically Makoto is baby cause I said so, can you tell Makoto is my favorite, dont read if you didn’t finish the first danganronpa game duh, or the anime I guess, so yeah enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansBloodDweller/pseuds/SatansBloodDweller
Summary: After Makoto and the other five survivors escape, our protagonist takes a moment to reflect on what he’s been though, and maybe shed a tear or two.
Kudos: 21





	Reflection

In a world filled with despair, where bodies litter the streets and those desperate enough will eat the flesh of their kin to survive, it is hard to gain a moment to yourself. When one does have a minute to spare, their thoughts are clouded with the horrors of murder, their dreams are consumed by the fear of death, and those who are already far gone, consumed by the despair plaguing this world-they only think about death.  
Those who are not being controlled by despair have little hope. All except for the small, frail boy known as Makoto Naegi. His optimism and willingness to move forward have earned him the title of the Ultimate Hope. When trapped in Hope’s Peak Academy and forced to confront his friends’ deaths, he never had a chance to shed a tear. Makoto wanted to remain strong for everyone else, for his friends who were still alive and scared.  
Now, he also has to be strong for the rest of the world.  
It is his and his remaining five classmates’ responsibility to fix the world. Five. This reminds him of how only six of the original sixteen students survived the killing game. Even though one of said students was the mastermind behind the killing game, she was still a dear classmate who he used to be friends with 2 years ago.  
Sitting on the ground in a run down building, Makoto reflects on what he’s been through while he watches his friends as they’re patched up by the people dressed in white who had come to greet the former students as they exited the school of murder. Makoto had insisted they treat him last, though Kyoko refuted that, insisting that Makoto needed his wounds from his fall down the trash chute treated first. Byakuya agreed with Kyoko.  
The trash chute. Makoto couldn’t remember how long he was falling, but when he finally hit the ground he knew something would be bleeding. He was stuck in the trash room for an entire day without food and water. His head was bleeding for the first thirty minutes he was trapped down there. his left leg had also been injured upon the fall. When Kyoko finally came to rescue him, he barely had a chance to fix himself up before he was thrown into yet another class trial.  
That is another thing that plagues Makoto’s memories. Having to be the one who sentenced his friends to death for murdering another one of his friends. If Makoto couldn’t find the culprit, then the rest of them would have died. Though, even that thought doesn’t make him feel any better. He still blames himself for the deaths of Leon, Mondo, and Celeste. Their executions had been gruesome to watch, and they’re all burned into Makoto’s mind.  
They would replay in his sleep. He would have nightmares about Sayaka, about how he found her corpse in his very own dorm bathroom. The first friend he made in that hellhole, having been slaughtered in his very own room. Every time he thinks about it, he can feel a bit of bile rise up in his throat. His skin turns pale.  
Makoto is torn away from his thoughts by a gentle yet firm shake of his body. He looks into the eyes of Hina, the only classmate left who isn’t taller than him. Though, there weren’t many to begin with. She gives him a sad smile, then takes her hands off of him. The kind smile reminds him of the one Taka gave him, just a day before Mondo’s execution. Before Taka became so depressed he could barely function. Makoto vaguely wonders if Taka would’ve offed himself if Hifumi hadn’t killed him first.  
Suddenly feeling sick, Makoto stands up to walk outside, but nearly falls back down due to pain shooting up his injured leg. Toko and Hiro are quick to help him sit back down. His friends are suddenly crowded around him, asking various forms of “are you okay?” and “why are you crying?”  
Crying? Makoto puts a hand up to his cheek to feel that there are indeed tears on his face. The realization hits him hard, and the tears leak from his eyes faster, and then he’s sobbing harder than he ever has. Without having to explain himself, his friends understand. They know that he did not cry at all during the sickening killing game, and they all know Makoto tries so hard to keep himself together, to keep himself optimistic, to keep himself hopeful.  
Toko, Hina, Hiro, Byakuya, and Kyoko all glance at each other with concerned looks on their faces. Then, they all sit down in a circle with Makoto in the middle. Kyoko and Hina hold Makoto tight enough to keep him grounded, but not tight enough to freak him out. Byakuya instructs Makoto to breathe in and out through his sobs. Toko and Hiro are there to shield Makoto’s view from the outside world, the world now corrupted by despair.  
The five survivors silently agree that their friend-the sixth survivor and the main reason why they all even survived in the first place-needs this. Needs a moment to let out his woes. Makoto couldn’t be more grateful for the support.  
They’re all damaged, both mentally and physically. They all will continue to reflect on what happened during the killing game. However, as long as they have each other to lean on, they will get through it.  
The world will overcome the despair, just like these young adults will.


End file.
